Scourge/Main article
|death=Killed by Firestar }} |age=Approx. 60 moons (5 years) at death |pastaffie= }} }} |kit=Tiny |rogue=Scourge |leader=Scourge |mother=Quince |father=Jake |brother=Socks |sister=Ruby |half-brother=Firestar |half-sister=Princess |half-siblings=Filou, Tommy, Luna |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Rise of Scourge, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, The Darkest Hour, Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=Unknown|death = Killed by Firestar }} Scourge is a small black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes. Scourge was the vicious leader of BloodClan. He was born as Tiny to Quince and Jake along with his siblings, Socks and Ruby as a kittypet. After a run-in with Tigerpaw that nearly killed him, Tiny fled to the Twolegplace. His attempts to break free of his collar resulted with dog teeth embedded in his collar, and he lied that he killed dogs to gain the respect of the Twolegplace cats. He renamed himself Scourge, and rose as their leader. Moons later, Tigerstar came to BloodClan with an offer to Scourge in exchange for territory. Scourge agreed, but withdrew his cats from the potential fight with the Clans after learning of Tigerstar's treachery. In retaliation, Scourge murdered Tigerstar when he attacked, and aspired to conquer the forest. Scourge was killed in battle with Firestar after the ThunderClan leader was revived. With their leader dead, BloodClan retreated, and was reduced to only a memory among the cats. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Scourge is brought to forest by Tigerstar to help him take it and the Clans over. He accepts Tigerstar's offer and leads BloodClan to the forest. He and BloodClan are introduced by Tigerstar to the other Clans. Scourge's cats refuse to fight under the command of Tigerstar due to their loyalty to their leader. Firestar reveals all of Tigerstar's crimes to him and the Clans, and due to this, Scourge refuses to fight until he has thought. Enraged, Tigerstar attacks Scourge, but the latter outmanoeuvres him and rips open Tigerstar's throat, chest and stomach, causing him to lose all nine of his lives at once. He gives Firestar an ultimatum; either surrender the forest to BloodClan or fight for it. :He leads BloodClan in the Great Battle against the united force of LionClan. He takes Firestar's first life, but is then killed by the tom upon his revival. With the fall of their leader, BloodClan admits defeat and retreats. ''Stand-Alone Manga :In The Rise of Scourge, Scourge is born as Tiny to Quince, a kittypet. He lives in torment from his siblings, Ruby and Socks, and after they tell him unwanted kittens get thrown in the river, he escapes, not wanting to meet that fate. Tiny finds himself in the forest and is happened upon by Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw, and Bluefur. Tigerpaw is instructed to attack Tiny for trespassing and the small tom survives only due to Bluefur stepping in. Tiny escapes after vowing never to forget the brown tabby tom. :Now in Twolegplace, Tiny is told he is a kittypet, and in an attempt to remove his collar, gets a dog tooth lodged in it. He lies to rogues that he fought and killed a dog so that he can eat. His story spreads and Tiny is taken by Bone and Brick to fight another dog that is causing cats to go hungry. Tiny goes to fight the dog, but, it is scared of his shadow and runs off. He renames himself Scourge from this moment on and is named as the leader of the Twolegplace cats. :Securing his lead, Scourge kills a rogue to prove to his cats that he was a fit leader. He later banishes his littermates when they turn to him for help. Scourge meets with Tigerstar and Boulder, the tabby tom asking for his help. Scourge agrees and takes his cats to the forest and following Tigerstar's betrayal, the tom kills his old enemy, having never forgotten what he did to him many moons prior. Detailed description :Scourge is a small black tom with one white paw, ice-blue eyes, glossy fur, and a torn left ear. He has a purpleRevealed on Kate's blog collar studded with teeth from dogs and cats, and claws reinforced with dogs' teeth. Trivia Interesting facts *Scourge does not walk in the Dark Forest because he does not believe in StarClan. *Scourge hated the dog teeth that studded his collar. They smelled awful and pressed on his throat, making swallowing difficult. But he put up with the discomfort because he knew it made him look more fearsome. Author statements *Vicky doesn't think that Scourge killed Jake.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Kate thinks his collar is so dirty, you couldn't tell what color it is.Revealed on Kate's blog *Dan Jolley wrote Scourge's backstory to mirror Firestar's beginnings, only with a darker path in the end.Revealed on the title page of The Rise of Scourge''Revealed in the foreword of ''The Rise of Scourge Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called Blood. *Scourge has been mistakenly said to be Violet's littermate. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Scourge has killed: *White bully rogue *Tigerstar (All lives) *Firestar (First life) Quotes |''See more...''}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references Notes ru:Бичde:Geißelfr:Fléaues:Azotenl:Schrukfi:Ruoskacs:Scourgepl:Bicz Category:Main article pages